


Make A Wish On A Shooting Star

by PurpleDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gideon was not helpful!, Mabel - Freeform, Mabel gets really happy, Mabel is confused, Mason - Freeform, Pacifica jokes with flirting, Pacifica seeks for help from Gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon/pseuds/PurpleDemon
Summary: Mabel Gleeful slowly finds herself falling in love with a sweater wearing, sticker loving girl.





	Make A Wish On A Shooting Star

It is well know that the Gleeful twins throw magic shows. Today, they were standing on stage, lights on them.

People cheered as they had both scanned the crowd with piercing blue eyes, looking for a unlucky soul that belonged to one of the people in the tent. Mabel's sapphire eyes had lit up when she saw the  _perfect_ person to be the volunteer. Her blue jacket fluttered behind her as she had taken a step of stage, her brother doing the same on the other side of the crowd, pretending to be interested in the gullible people. They both knew it was Mabel's turn to pick.

The brunette female had strode to a curly haired, white haired male, the  _perfect_ person. That is until she caught the eye of the blonde next to the shorter male. Her grin had widened, but she was still going to pick the abano male. She had made a,"Hmmmm" Noise before pointing to the male,"You, Curly-Q." It was obvious the male didn't think Mabel would choose him of all,"H-Huh?" He had said in disbelief. Mabel rolled her shiny eyes,"Yes you. What is your name?" She asked with a fake smile that fooled everyone came to her face.

It almost painfully tugged at her lips, oh how she hated having to play pretend, why did she have to act like she like all of these idiots? She had lead the chocolate eyed male to the stage. "Ah, well my name's Gideon, Gideon Pines." The male half of the twins rounded his side from behind him, probably teleporting like always,"Ah, well Mr.Pines, welcome to the stage." Mason had looked him over with his judgmental, cold eyes.

Mabel had put a arm around Gideon's shoulder and spoke to him, as well as the crowd,"Today we will be doing a trick that will be quite dangerous!" She had refrained from chuckling at the fear that flashed through the paranoid eyes. Her brother continued, his cape flowing behind him,"Yes, today folks we will be performing a lethal trick with Mr.Gideon Pines here will help us. Won't you Gideon?"

The pale male seemed to go paler as he had looked to the blue eyed blonde in the crowd. The bright colored female seemed to be excited for her friend. Gideon had gulped but nodded,"Yes sir." His accent resembled that of southern. Mason smirked,"Good, now." He said and snapped his fingers. 

A red box appeared in the middle of the stage. It had the tent of telepathy symbol on it, which was a shooting star and a pine tree. Mason had opened the box to show that there was no way in hell that the male could get out, the trick is that no one knows is that the male, Gideon wouldn't get out by himself. A watchful blue eye was near the curtains where the audience would not see the dream demon who was waiting for their que.

"As you see, there is no way that little ole Gideon can get out." Mabel commented as she could see Gideon physically flinch at the nickname, and probably that he would be stuck in a box.. Mabel pushed him in and Mabel closed the door,'Now you idiot,' she thought to the demon on the sidelines who disappeared at this.

 Mabel had snapped her fingers as helpers came out to hold out long sword to the twins. Mabel ran a han own the spine of the blade and looked to her brother. He had one in his gloved hand,"We are going to stab the box and we will see if lil' Gideon will survive" The crowd looked surprised at the twins.

**_ What will happen next? _ **


End file.
